Loin des yeux, près du cœur
by ErzaKH
Summary: Pour les fans du Reylo ! :D Se passe peu après l'épisode VIII. Rey est seule, dans l'eau. Elle médite. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense à lui ... /!\ Point de vue de Rey /!\


Allongée sur la surface de l'eau, les yeux clos, j'essaie de me remémorer son visage, de le revoir encore une fois. L'eau caresse gentiment les contours de mon corps. Elle m'effleure doucement. Elle me fait penser à lui. Je ne me suis posée ici à tout hasard. Si un élément pouvait le caractériser, selon moi, il s'agirait de l'eau. L'eau peut être colérique et sans mercis par moment. Mais l'eau peut aussi être calme et douce. Exactement comme lui. Il peut être sombre, tout comme il peut être lumière. J'ai vu cette lumière. Faible, certes, mais elle est belle et bien présente. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle irradie. Elle parviendra à m'éblouir. Encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. J'en fais le serment.

La Force ne nous a pas réunis par hasard. Il doit y avoir plus qu'un simple conflit entre le Bien et le Mal. Je pense qu'Elle nous a connectés pour une toute autre raison. Une communion. Un tout. Une seule et même entité. Pas de Bien. Pas de Mal. L'Amour. Tout simplement.

Au départ, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Lui qui m'effrayait trop autrefois. Lui que je prenais pour un monstre. Lui que je me faisais un plaisir d'appeler "assassin". Quand et comment en étais-je tombée amoureuse ? Pour dire la vérité, je n'en suis pas sûre. Une personne que l'on hait plus que tout au monde peut vraiment devenir une personne pour laquelle on pourrait tout sacrifier ? J'en suis alors arrivée à la conclusion que la peur qu'il me procurait devait me fasciner. Seule et véritable réponse à mes yeux.

Depuis le jour où j'ai vu l'homme derrière le masque, je n'ai plus jamais cessée de penser à lui. Il n'y avait rien de physique. Il ressemble à n'importe quel autre homme. J'ai cependant vu le conflit qui l'habite. Son charme doit sans doute résider ici. C'est cela qui m'a séduite. Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que tout cela soit fini. Mais peu m'importe. Ce que j'éprouve est bien réel. C'est éternel. Ce sentiment fait désormais partit intégrant de moi. Tout comme son visage ne peut s'effacer de mon esprit.

Il hante mes nuits, mes rêves, mes jours, mes pensées. Chaque seconde, je revois ses yeux noirs emplis de douleur. Quand je repense à ses lèvres, une force irrésistible me donne envie de les emparer, de les faire miennes. Je me meurs à l'idée de sentir son visage contre les doigts. Son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche. Tout chez lui me fascine. Je veux entremêler mes doigts dans sa chevelure aussi sombre que le côté obscur de la Force. J'ai envie de balader mes mains que son torse. Y sentir ses muscles parfaitement taillés. Mais surtout toucher les blessures physiques que je lui ai infligées. Il les mérite. Il me fait mal. Extrêmement. Les entailles que je lui ai faites sont bien éphémères contrairement à ce que je ressens.

Je veux seulement le serrer dans mes bras et me dire que tout cela est terminé.

* * *

Tout est noir autour de moi. Je n'entends plus l'eau s'écraser contre ma tête. Au loin, je remarque une forme humaine lumineuse.

"Rey."

Je cours vers elle. Je m'arrête une fois mon objectif atteint. Je souris.

"Ben."

L'homme que j'aime. L'homme qui me hante, me fascine, m'effraie. J'ai envie de sauter das ses bras. Mais je me dois de garder une certaine distance. Je ne peux pas. Nous avons un rôle à jouer. Je suis le Bien. Il est le Mal. Les deux ne peuvent s'entendre. Ils se détestent. Ils s'entre-tuent. Ils se haïssent. Ils s'aiment. Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un seul pas. Petit. Minuscule. Que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de franchir. Et pourtant.

Il est en face de moi ; je suis en face de lui. Ma conscience m'ordonne de l'ignorer. Mon cœur supplie de lui parler. Je n'écoute ni l'un ni l'autre. J'écoute seulement la Force. Je ne l'ignore pas, puisque je continue de le fixer. Je ne lui parle pas , puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne fuirai pas face à lui. Je vais lui tenir tête. L'affronter. Lui. Mais aussi mes sentiments. Je ne peux les laisser gagner.

Je continue de le regarder. Aucun bruit, aucun son, aucun mot de sort de ma bouche. Lui non plus. Ses yeux se baladent sur mon corps. Il me détaille. Ses iris noirs se baladent sur mon corps. Si j'en avais la force, je lirais dans son esprit. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Car je sais que je n'aimerais pas subir la même chose. Une pensée, c'est une chose bien trop personnelle. Bien trop intime. Je dois résister à la tentation. Au côté obscur. Résister, combattre. Combattre, résister.

Lui, ne résiste plus. Il s'approche de plus en plus. Ses pas frôlent le ligne invisible entre nous. Il hésite. Je ne dis toujours rien. Car je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas céder. Je dois rester dans mon rôle. Je suis le Bien ! Je suis le Bien. Je suis le Bien ...

"Rey."

Oui, Rey, mon prénom. Il semble tellement banal. Mais lorsque ces sons sortent de cette bouche, de sa bouche, ils changent complètement. Ce prénom que je haïssais tant, qui ne signifiait rien pour moi. Il prend enfin tout son sens. Il est doux, sensuel, fort. Ce simple prénom transperce mes défenses. C'est fini. Terminé. J'abandonne. Je cède.

"Ben."

J'ai finalement écouté mon cœur. L'amour a gagné. Mais cela ne me déplaît pas. J'ai envie d'y croire. Je sais qu'il peut être fort, lui aussi. Peut-être même aussi fort que la Force. Je ne peux pas encore le certifier.

Mes yeux se lèvent automatiquement vers les siens. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. J'y découvre des yeux vifs, sauvages, impatients, brûlant de désir et d'amour. Il pose alors une main sur mon bras droit. Je frissonne à ce contact. La ligne vient d'être franchie. Sa main est en parfaite harmonie avec ses yeux. Elle est brûlante. De désir. D'amour.

"Rey."

Encore ce prénom. Il résonne si bien à mes oreilles ...

"Ben."

Il approche lentement son visage du mien. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté, mais je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Et je sais ce que je dois faire en retour.

Des lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes. Contrairement à ce dont je pensais, elles ne sont pas brutales. Elles sont douces, sensibles, attentionnées. Je réponds à ce baiser de la même manière. Tout aussi doux, tout aussi sensible, tout aussi attentionné. Mon corps entier tremble de plaisir. Joues en feu. Explosions de deux d'artifices dans l'estomac. Cœur en extase. Et lui, que ressent-il ?

Nos lèvres se séparent, le souffle nous manquant. Je rouvre les yeux. Il me regarde.

"Je dois partir."

* * *

Retour de la lumière. Retour de l'eau. Retour de la réalité. Il n'est plus là. Il est parti. Il m'a abandonnée. Encore une fois. Je me sens de nouveau extrêmement seule. Son image hante encore mes pensées. J'ai l'impression que ses lèvres sont toujours plaquées sur les miennes. Mais tout cela n'est que chimères. Un rêve impossible à atteindre. Un rêve envolé.

Je me lève lentement, vidée de toute mon énergie. Je marche vers la rive. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable noir. Je me retourne une dernière fois. J'espérais le voir apparaître, mais il n'est jamais venu.

La lutte entre le Bien et le Mal reprend son cours.


End file.
